The Storm
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Storms had always made her afraid. But maybe now, she won't look at them so badly. One-shot: Annie/Vaati.


'**ey, everybody. 'ere's just another Annie/Vaati one-shot I came up with. Lol a lot of people liked this pairing before! Okay, here it is.**

* * *

Lightning erupted in the sky, and thunder boomed in the heavens. The night sky was pitch-black from the storm, though it didn't seem to be raining. Annie Wilconson fearfully lied in her bed, struggling to get to sleep because of the storm. Storms had always made her afraid, because her house might be struck by lightning, or a tornado might come and blow her house away. Not to mention the power was currently out in the house, because of the storm.

But the storm itself wasn't the only thing keeping Annie awake. The idea of tornados also reminded her… of _him_. The wind sorcerer boy who had recently delivered her a cake for her birthday. The one who recently betrayed her several times after she's given him her trust. But despite these awful things, she still couldn't get her mind off him. He betrayed her friends several times for evil, but she still felt there was a light side in him. A side that was really caring. She didn't exactly buy it when he came to apologize, but the cake was still a really nice thing.

He was currently behind her house at this very moment. His rose-red eyes, focused on the second-floor window that was her room, the stormy winds blowing past his silver hair. The wind mage carefully leapt and grabbed the lower end of the window. He pulled it open just a tiny crack before using his magic to shrink to his miniaturized form, crawling under the window.

Annie heard this thud on the wall, and heard the window open. Her eyes widened with fear, carefully rolling her head to see her window open a smidge.

He quickly dashed into the closet after dropping to the carpeted floor. He hid within the darkness of the wardrobe in his diminished form, watching as she slowly pulled the covers off of her. The floor shook a little to him as her feet made contact with the floor, slowly observing the cracked window and looking around for anyone outside.

She noticed a slight red light from the side of her eye. She looked right and noticed some rather colorful lights coming from the closet. She carefully stepped forward and pulled open the closet with curiosity. Lying on the floor, was a square-shaped pillow, one of those new pillows that lights up. The pillow blinked the colors red, light-blue, green, orange, and dark-blue, then back again. Annie bent over to pick up the pillow in both hands. She squeezed it a little and hugged it to her chest, smiling at its softness. She was about to turn and get back in bed… but paused herself as she looked back to the closet.

Within the blackness of her wardrobe, she could detect a pair of rose-red, very tiny dots for eyes staring up at her. Within the darkness, she could see the tiny figure whom the eyes belonged to giving a thin smile. Annie gave a joyous smile and waved down at him. She then pulled her nightstand drawer open and took out a small, white box. She placed the box down in front of the closet and pushed it closer with her foot. He then patiently watched as she got back in bed, pulling the covers over her as she peacefully rested her head on the blinking light-up pillow, a smile on her face as she slowly drifted to sleep on the soft pillow.

He walked out of the closet shortly after and returned to a human size. He bent over and opened the box, finding one slight slice of the cake. It appeared to be the chunk where the "A" was written on the icing. He looked up and smiled at her before closing the box and placing it in his hat. He approached the sleeping 14-year-old and gently placed a hand over her cheek, giving a light rub. He pulled the window open a little more before jumping out. Annie kept her smile as she touched the cheek where his hand rubbed.

* * *

**Oi, what the *** was that? Lol it's basically about Annie having trouble going to sleep, so Vaati sneaks in and brings her a new light-up pillow. 'Cause, he's a Minish, so he brings gifts to children. :P Alright, next time, I'll try to work on Firstborn. Later.**


End file.
